The Opportune Moment
by nikki.02
Summary: Short oneshot if Will had seized the 'opportune moment' in COTBP. First fic, review review review


**The Opportune Moment**

**Very first POTC fic, starting a mini-collection of could've been-s with W/E. Set after Barbossa is killed, curse is lifted, etc. **

They had come this far. From the moment he was a boy lost at sea, the waves crushing down on him, floating aimlessly on the vast blue, to the present; standing barely inches away from each other, the two of them staring into each others eyes, wishing for the other, but knowing that there was no chance. He had been willingly to spill his blood for her, willing to do anything to see her safe. From the moment she had gently brushed away the hair from his face and telling him that he was safe, he knew that she was the one. Maybe he didn't know it at the time, because he was too young, but as they grew older, his love for her grew stronger, though he knew that they came from opposite ends of society and the chances of them winding up together was very slim.

But that fateful night when Barbossa and his crew sailed and ravaged Port Royal, he thought that fate had given him a chance to prove himself, rescue her from ill fate and so win her heart and her love. He'd held a gun to his chin, ready to blow his head off if she was not sent to safety, and risked his own life all for her. He thought there might've been a chance, remembering how their faces were so close on the ship not a couple hours before, almost kissing each other. But then Jack with his dainty walk strolled right up in front of him and told him that she was engaged to another man, promised.

But then when she returned, he thought otherwise. When she spoke he was shaken out from his thoughts.

"We should return to the Dauntless," she said quietly. Their eyes met and she could feel his eyes burning through her. Their moment was ruined with the sound of Jack rummaging through treasure, tossing priceless pieces of gold behind his back. Their eyes returned to each other. She was about to turn around and walk away, but he grabbed her arm and hauled her up against his body.

She was staring at his chest, refusing to look up at him. "Elizabeth," he murmured. He gently tilted her head until their eyes met again.

"Will…" she was lost for words. He looked down at her, her hair in a mess, cascading around her face; her lips full and red, her eyes were glazed over with sadness.

He carefully tucked her hair behind her right ear, his other hand gently pressing her against him. He rubbed her arms and caressed her cheek, his touch rough, but still tender. He ran his finger over her lips before lowering his onto hers.

The moment their lips met Elizabeth thought she would honestly lose consciousness. His kiss was soft and caring, but full of long awaited desire and need. One hand was around her back, the other behind her head and pulling her towards him. She had both arms draped around Will's neck, her hands pulling his head closer towards him. The two of them held onto each other so tightly nothing could ever tear them apart. Their lips battled one another, their soft kiss turning into passion and lust.

Elizabeth let out a light groan against his mouth. He moved to latch his lips onto her neck, flashing kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. She sighed with pleasure as their hands and arms released themselves and just hugged each other. When Elizabeth finally opened her eyes as will continued his path around her neck, she saw Jack in a gold crown encrusted with jewels and holding many pieces of treasure, examining his fingernails.

"Will?" she whispered. He reluctantly pulled back. He spun around as the sound of a silver cup fell to the floor. Jack turned his head a little so he could see the two with their arms still tightly around each other.

"Oh, terribly sorry," he apologized politely. "I didn't mean to…. interrupt… whatever it is you're doing…" he gestured at them with his hands. "Just that you are my way out of here and back to my ship. But sorry, please, please, continue."

He resumed his muted and stiff position on the mountain of gold. He still couldn't resist a small smile. Will and Elizabeth giggled, their foreheads touching each other's. They shared another brief kiss and Elizabeth headed for the rowboat with a grin on her face.

Jack got up with a bit of effort and clapped Will on the shoulder. "Well mate, glad you didn't do anything…. stupid. Guess that proves you're not a eunuch." He sighed and teetered back to the boat.


End file.
